


Sincerity

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [LeoRook/ReoRuku] Leona Kingscholar itu hanya menang di wajahnya, jadi sama sekali tidak direkomendasikan untuk dijadikan pacar oleh Vil. Apalagi dia hanya menerima teman sekaligus wakil ketua dorm Pomefiore-nya, Rook Hunt, karena rasa kasihan atau semacamnya. Tapi ternyata apa yang dipikirkan Vil selama ini...
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 11





	Sincerity

Vil sering bertanya padanya tentang apa yang dia lihat dari ketua _dorm_ Savanaclaw yang angkuh itu sebenarnya. Leona itu hanya menang di wajahnya, tapi sifatnya sama sekali tidak direkomendasikan oleh Vil untuk dijadikan pacar. Lelaki berparas teramat cantik itu sampai berulang kali mengungkapkan perasaan tidak sukanya terhadap Leona pada teman sekaligus wakil ketua _dorm_ Pomefiore-nya, Rook. Dia heran kenapa Rook bisa-bisanya menyukai lelaki singa yang urakan itu? Bahkan dia sudah sering ditolak sebelum akhirnya mungkin Leona menyerah dan menerima perasaan Rook.

Seperti hari ini misalnya. Sekalipun pasangan singa dan pemburu itu sudah berpacaran, terkadang Vil menangkap bagaimana Leona masih ingin terus menolak keberadaan Rook dengan berbagai cara. Yang dia lihat hari ini adalah kegiatan pengejaran Rook yang berisik dan dibalas dengan teriakan-teriakan penolakan dari Leona yang tidak mau didekati, seperti biasa.

“Sudah jadian saja masih terus ditolak begitu. Kenapa tidak putus saja sih?” gumam Vil pada dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat aksi kejar-kejaran di halaman depan gedung kelas tiga yang sedang terjadi ini, tapi dia tidak juga punya hak untuk menghentikannya. Jadi, seperti biasa, Vil hanya mengamati dari salah satu jendela di lorong lantai dua.

Tadinya Vil sudah tidak ingin melihat adegan menyakitkan mata ini lagi, tapi ketika dia melihat Rook naik ke salah satu pohon dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, tiba-tiba saja ketua _dorm_ Pomefiore ini kembali tertarik. Dia pun memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan memperhatikan.

Sementara itu di bawah, Leona yang merasa kalau dia sudah tidak dikejar lagi akhirnya menghentikan larinya. Sambil masih mengatur napas, dia berbalik dan tidak mendapati keberadaan Rook di mana-mana.

“Ke mana si aneh itu pergi?” Dia tahu seharusnya dia pergi saja mumpung ada kesempatan, namun hati kecilnya berkata lain. Suasana yang tiba-tiba sepi ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pada akhirnya Leona mencoba untuk mencari di mana lelaki bertopi pemburu itu berada.

Saat dia sampai di sebelah pohon yang di mana ada Rook di atasnya, si blonde itu tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah Leona. Sang raja hutan yang panik dengan cepat menangkap tubuh ramping Rook dan memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat. Ini semua dilakukannya berdasar insting.

“Hehe! Akhirnya ketangkap juga, _Shishi no Kimi_!” Rook membalas pelukan erat Leona di leher si singa. Meski Leona sudah melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya, dia merasa kalau singa ini tidak akan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. “Mendadak aku merasa lelah mengejar Leona-kun terus, jadi aku naik saja ke atas pohon. Kupikir kau tidak akan berbalik untuk mencariku, ternyata malah sebaliknya. Sepertinya Leona-kun benar-benar menyukaiku ya, hehe!”

Pipi Leona memerah tipis mendengar itu. “…Berisik. Mau aku bungkam?”

“Tentu saja!” Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, Rook langsung menyambar bibir Leona. Singa itu menurunkan Rook perlahan, tangannya agak pegal karena menggendong Rook sejak dia menjatuhkan diri tadi. Mereka terus berciuman bahkan sampai berani mengadu lidah, tanpa peduli dengan lalu-lalang orang yang cukup ramai melintas.

Vil yang masih tetap di tempatnya memandang adegan itu dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya. Dia yang selama ini menganggap kalau Leona menerima Rook hanya karena kasihan dan semacamnya, tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata singa itu memiliki keseriusan di hatinya. Ciuman mereka itu bukan ciuman biasa, itu yang Vil rasakan. Instingnya berkata kalau ciuman mereka itu sungguhan memiliki rasa cinta.

Setelah beberapa saat, Leona dan Rook tampak memisahkan diri. Mereka terlihat berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan halaman dengan Rook yang menggelayut manja pada lengan Leona. Vil langsung menangkap kalau mereka akan melanjutkan “kegiatan” mereka di kamar salah satu dari keduanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan siang dan malam, pikir Vil kira-kira.

Vil menghela napasnya perlahan. Karena acaranya sudah selesai, itu artinya dia juga harus pergi. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan ke kafetaria. Perutnya meminta untuk diisi sesuatu tiba-tiba. Tanpa disangka, sambil terus berjalan, bibir tipisnya mengukir sebuah senyum. “Ketulusan kah. Tidak buruk juga ternyata,” gumamnya pelan.


End file.
